


Their Light

by TheSassBrit



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Love, Tessa Trevelyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSassBrit/pseuds/TheSassBrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always warm.</p>
<p>The smooth amber of his eyes could chase away the deepest chill in her bones and help her forget the ice blue eyes that hurt her. </p>
<p>She was always bright. </p>
<p>The way the sun fell on her red-gold hair always blinded him, yet he couldn’t look away. If he was the Lion of Ferelden, she was the Lioness with her brilliant mane, his lioness that chased the demons away with the simplest of touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Light

He was always warm.

The smooth amber of his eyes could chase away the deepest chill in her bones and help her forget the ice blue eyes that hurt her. 

Warm, amber eyes that always had crow’s feet at the corner when he smiled at her. Those eyes that always softened when they fell on hers. Those eyes that held a blazing conviction and intensity that other men just didn’t have. Those whiskey colored eyes that would show her how much love he had for her when they were joined, hips rocking against each other as his searing hot lips whispered prayers against her skin, driving away the chill of her past. 

Whenever she was frightened or unsure, she found herself thinking of his eyes. She found herself thinking of how confident he was in her and how he believed in her when she didn’t believe in herself. 

Fire was always her preferred element, and every part of him warmed her in a way her beloved fire could not. 

The biting flare of the Mark had nothing on the soothing touch of his skin against hers. 

His solid strength protected her in ways her armor never could. 

Forever safe and solid, protecting and always proud, he was her light. 

And she would pray to the Maker, hoping she was the same for him.

* * *

She was always bright. 

The way the sun fell on her red-gold hair always blinded him, yet he couldn’t look away. If he was the Lion of Ferelden, she was the Lioness with her brilliant mane, his lioness that chased the demons away with the simplest of touches. 

And her smile, Maker, her smile could light up a room and she didn’t even need her magic. When she smiled, the darkness around him hid from the bright light and her laughter drove away the hateful whispers of his demons. He lived for her smile. He never liked making a fool of himself, but he supposed it was worth it to earn even the smallest of grins from her. The soft, sated smile she gave him when they were pressed together, skin on skin, made him feel almost whole again. She never drove away the pain. She just made it bearable. She made him feel like he was worth something when he believed he didn’t for so long. 

And her eyes. Those eyes that would find him from across the room and could speak more volumes than any words could. They always squinted adorably when she smiled and he couldn’t help but feel her joy when they did. 

When the song of the lyrium was too loud, he would think of her eyes. The soft violet of her eyes outshone the intense electric blue of the lyrium any day. Her eyes replaced the blue and the sound of her voice would drown out the song. 

She was his light and was becoming his new obsession, and he wouldn’t have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I read some really intense fanfiction lately and I was inspired. I feel like I never do well with this sappy stuff and I never do Tessa and Cullen justice.


End file.
